To maintain adequate quality in the playback of a broadcast Audio/Video (A/V) stream it may be necessary to recover the clock signal of the device or system that broadcasted the stream so that a playback device's A/V circuitry can be properly synchronized. Inadequate clock recovery may result in the dropping of video frames from the stream with a resulting degradation of audio quality when the dropped frames are re-sampling during A/V stream playback.
Some broadcast environments, particularly IP network environments, may impose a high and/or variable degree of jitter on an A/V stream. Such jitter may place additional mathematical burdens on the playback device's clock recovery mechanism. Proportional-Integral-Derivative (PID) controllers employed in conventional A/V clock recovery designs do not account for jitter in the stimulus. Thus, when a conventional A/V clock recovery mechanism receives a high-jitter stimulus the PID control may vary wildly and potentially may become unusable.